the_supergirl_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Arrow
Arrow é uma série de televisão, e um relato moderno da série DC Comics, Green Arrow . Stephen Amell retrata o personagem homônimo, Oliver Queen , que combate o crime como vigilante. A primeira temporada da série estreou em 10 de outubro de 2012 e concluiu em 15 de maio de 2013. A segunda temporada estreou em 9 de outubro de 2013 e concluiu em 14 de maio de 2014. A terceira temporada estreou em 8 de outubro de 2014 e concluiu em maio 13, 2015. A quarta temporada estreou em 7 de outubro de 2015 e concluiu em 25 de maio de 2016. A quinta temporada estreou em 5 de outubro de 2016 e concluiu em 24 de maio de 2017. Em 8 de janeiro de 2017, a série foi renovada para uma sexta temporada , que estreou em 12 de outubro de 2017. Sinopse Depois de um naufrágio violento, o playboy bilionário Oliver Queen estava desaparecido e presumido morto por 5 anos antes de ser descoberto vivo em uma ilha remota no Mar da China do Norte. Quando ele volta para casa para Starling City , sua devotada mãe, Moira , muito querida irmã, Thea e melhor amiga, Tommy acolhe para casa, mas eles sentem que Oliver foi alterado por sua provação na ilha. Enquanto Oliver esconde a verdade sobre o homem que ele se tornou, ele quer desesperadamente reparar as ações que ele tomou como o menino que ele era. Mais particularmente, ele busca a reconciliação com sua ex-namorada, Laurel Lance. Quando Oliver se reconecta com os mais próximos dele, ele secretamente cria a pessoa da flecha, um arqueiro vigilante, para corrigir os erros de sua família, lutar contra os males da sociedade e restaurar a Starling City para sua antiga glória. Durante o dia, Oliver desempenha o papel de filósofo rico, despreocupado e descuidado que ele costumava ser, acompanhado por seu devotado chauffeur e guarda-costas, John Diggle , enquanto escondia cuidadosamente a identidade secreta que ele se volta sob a cobertura da escuridão. No entanto, o pai de Laurel , detetive Quentin Lance , o , está determinado a deter Arrow por operar em sua cidade. Enquanto isso, a própria mãe de Oliver, Moira, sabe muito mais sobre o naufrágio mortal do que ela deixou e é mais implacável do que ele poderia imaginar. Introdução No início da maioria dos episódios nas primeiras três temporadas, uma narração de Oliver Queen descreve brevemente as dificuldades que ele enfrentou durante os cinco anos de sua casa. Oliver afirma que, como ele retornou, ele decidiu ajudar as pessoas de sua cidade, honrando tanto seu pai quanto seu amigo , respectivamente. No entanto, começando com " Al Sah-him ", o monólogo mudou perto do final da temporada, descrevendo brevemente sua cruzada, mas mencionando a ascensão necessária como herdeiro do demonio, Ra's al Ghul . Na quarta temporada , o monólogo foi mudado, pois percebeu que sua antiga abordagem para trazer justiça não é suficiente, o que o leva a se tornar a Seta Verde. O quinto e o monólogo da sexta temporada mantém a cruzada, mas também inclui Oliver equilibrando sua vida como Prefeito da Cidade da Estrela e como a Seta Verde. No entanto, começando com " Next of Kin "}, Oliver chegou a um acordo após a morte de Samantha em Lian Yu e decidiu passar o manto da Flecha Verde para Diggle para que ele pudesse cuidar de seu filho William. Temporada 1 " Meu nome é Oliver Queen. Durante cinco anos, fiquei preso em uma ilha com apenas um objetivo. Sobrevive. Agora cumprirei o desejo moribundo de meu pai - usar a lista de nomes que ele me deixou e derrubar aqueles que são envenenando minha cidade. Para fazer isso, devo me tornar alguém. Devo me tornar outra coisa " . Temporada 2 "Meu nome é Oliver Queen. Depois de cinco anos em uma ilha infernal, eu cheguei em casa com apenas um objetivo - salvar minha cidade. Mas, para fazer isso, não posso ser o assassino que já fui. Para honrar a minha amiga Memória, devo ser outra pessoa. Devo ser outra coisa ". Temporada 3 "Meu nome é Oliver Queen. Depois de cinco anos no inferno, cheguei em casa com apenas um objetivo - salvar minha cidade. Agora outros se juntaram à minha cruzada. Para eles, eu sou Oliver Queen. Para o resto da Starling City Eu sou outra pessoa. Sou outra coisa. " Variante " Al Sah-him " e " This is Your Sword " "Meu nome era Oliver Queen. Durante três anos, trabalhei para salvar minha cidade. Mas, para salvar minha irmã, tive que me tornar outra pessoa. Tive que me tornar outra coisa". Temporada 4 "Meu nome é Oliver Queen. Depois de cinco anos no inferno, voltei para casa com apenas um objetivo - salvar minha cidade. Mas minha velha abordagem não era suficiente. Eu tinha que me tornar alguém. Eu tinha que me tornar outra coisa. Eu tive que me tornar a Seta Verde ". Temporada 5 "Meu nome é Oliver Queen. Depois de cinco anos no inferno, voltei para casa com apenas um objetivo - salvar minha cidade. Hoje eu lutar contra a guerra em duas frentes. Hoje, eu lidero Star City como prefeito. Eu sou outra pessoa. Sou outra coisa. Eu sou a seta verde ". Temporada 6 "Meu nome é Oliver Queen. Depois de cinco anos no inferno, voltei para casa com apenas um objetivo - salvar minha cidade. Hoje eu lutar contra a guerra em duas frentes. Hoje, eu lidero Star City como prefeito. Eu sou outra pessoa. Sou outra coisa. Eu sou a seta verde ". Variante " Next Kin " e " Reversal " "Meu nome é Oliver Queen. Depois de cinco anos no inferno, voltei para casa com apenas um objetivo - salvar minha cidade. Mas não consegui honrar esse compromisso e honrar a promessa que fiz na mãe do meu filho. Então eu perguntou ao melhor homem que eu conheço para ajudar. Seu nome é John Diggle e ele é a seta verde ". Cast Elenco principal Stephen Amel'''l como Oliver Queen / The Arrow / Green Arrow '''Katie Cassidy como Laurel Lance / Black Canary (estações 1-4, convidado especial temporada 5) e Laurel Lance / Black Siren (estação 6, convidado especial temporada 5) Colin Donnell como Tommy Merlyn (temporada 1; temporadas de convidados especiais 2-3) David Ramsey como John Diggle / Spartan Willa Holland como Thea Queen / Speedy Susanna Thompson como Moira Queen (temporadas 1-2; convidado especial temporada 5) Paul Blackthorne como Quentin Lance Emily Bett Rickards como Felicity Smoak / Overwatch (estação 2-presente, temporada recorrente 1) Colton Haynes como Roy Harper / Arsenal (estações 2-3; temporada recorrente 1, temporadas convidados especiais 4 e 6) Manu Bennett como Slade Wilson / Deathstroke (temporada 2, temporada recorrente 1, convidado temporada 3, convidado especial, temporada 5 presente) John Barrowman como Malcolm Merlyn / Dark Archer (temporada 3-4; temporadas recorrentes 1-2; convidado especial temporada 5) Echo Kellum como Curtis Holt / Sr. Incrível (temporada 5-presente, temporada recorrente 4) Josh Segarra como Adrian Chase / Prometheus (5ª temporada) Rick Gonzalez como Rene Ramirez / Wild Dog (temporada 6; temporada recorrente 5) Juliana Harkavy como Dinah Drake / Black Canary (estação 6; temporada recorrente 5)